


My Brat (Vampire!Levi/Reader)

by Jayce_Writes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Completed, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Levi Ackerman/reader - Freeform, Vampire Levi/reader, i don't know how to end stories, levi/reader - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayce_Writes/pseuds/Jayce_Writes
Summary: There is nothing stronger, than a vampire's bond. Nothing could possibly break it, but no one would ever expect a vampire to create such a bond, with a human...
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! This story contains spoilers for season 3 of Attack on Titan!

The vampires of this world were once forgotten, as they were wiped out many many years ago. Though miraculously, they have repopulated to a substantial amount. Many humans were killed for their endless blood lust. It was a time of fear, no one was safe from those demons of the night. Due to this, a special team of professional vampire hunters were assembled. Since their arrival, vampire attacks declined ever steadily, and so did the vampires themselves. It had seemed the humans were pulling through. Over the years, vampires learned to adapt as they always do, they learn to disguise themselves amongst the humans.

A handful of vampires learned to satisfied their blood lost without killing the humans. They take what they need and no more, however, this came with a heavy risk. Some die due to the lack of blood intake. And if they didn't die, they were the weaker ones to the vampires who killed whoever. Those vampires would kill for not only survival, but for sport. As if the humans were play things to them. They were a merciless collective, who would take down anyone who stood in the way of what they wanted, wether it be the humans or their own kind. Unknowing to some of the vampires, that monstrous group were planning an uprising. An attack on the human race, to take them as their blood slaves. These vampires earned the name of Titans, for their brutish strength and unsatisfied blood lust.

Once word got around, some vampires made the choice to stop the Titans. They feared if the Titans went through with their plan, the human race would die out, therefore so would they. Even thought they hunted humans, they knew how important they were to keep alive. So these vampires collectively decided to protect the humans from the Titans. This earned them the name of Survey Corps Within the Survey Corps, there stood a group who outshone the rest. They had developed weapons to defend themselves and humans from the Titan's. Sword like weapons to fight with, and of course the classic stake to finish the job. The strongest, the most skilled out of the entire Survey Corps were known as the Levi Squad. Their leader, Levi, was the hope for all vampire kind, he was the savior of them all.

And he was also a huge clean freak...

"This will be on your exam, so I suggest you study thoroughly." Said the teacher says to his students. Soon after the bell rang, signing the end of that class. "Alright, you all be safe getting to your homes and dorms." The class got up from their seats and made their way to the exit of the room. All except for one of them, who decided to head for the teacher instead. "Excuse me professor?" Said the young woman, the man hummed in response to her. "Will there be any night classes this week? I just want to get in as much studying as I can." She knew asking that was useless, night classes were usually canceled due to increased vampire activity in the area. But what her teacher said next, surprised her. "Yes, there will be." Y/n blinks a few time. "There will be? Well that's good." She smiles. "It brings me joy to see one of my students so eager to learn. I have high hopes for you miss L/n." Her teacher gives her a soft smile. "Night classes will be here at 8 pm next week. Don't be late." Y/n gives him a respectful bow before leaving the room. 

Y/n looked around the campus as she walked back to her dorm. There were vampire hunters at ever entrance and exit, at every common area, and scattered about the entire campus. It made Y/n uneasy at times, vampire hunters protected the people, but sometimes...they could be corrupt at times. But it's better to have them here than to be killed by vampires in their absence. Y/n felt somewhat bad for the vampires in a sense, they're just doing what anyone would do to survive. Humans kill animals all the time so they can continue to live, vampires are just doing them same to the humans. It was gruesome, but it was the truth.

Y/n sighs as she enters her dorm room, she was thankful she managed to get one to herself. No one could distract her from studying that way. Because of this, she didn't have many friends, but didn't really concern her. Sure it got lonely every now and then, but she had more important things to focus on. She had to graduate so she could make something of herself, and that's all that mattered to her. Speaking of, she really needed to get studying.

Y/n yawns before looking over at her clock. 3:30 am. She ended up staying up way later than she meant to. She closed her books and turned off her table lamp before heading to off to bed. Unknowing to her however, there was a vampire outside of her dorm just waiting, for the perfect moment to strike. The vampire managed to pick lock her window and sneak inside, they carefully snuck over to where the sleeping girl was. The vampire hovered over her, slowly bringing their fangs closer and closer to her neck. Y/n stirred slightly, her eyes opened to be met with the vampire's piercing red ones. Before she could scream, the vampire slapped their hand over her mouth. Only muffled cried and whimpers could be heard from her now. "Now now, don't want to wake up the entire school do we?" The vampire's voice was low and threatening. Y/n eyes were filled with fear, her heart beating in her ears. "Ah? Is this your first time seeing a vampire in person? Well, get a good look then, it will be the last thing you will ever see." The vampire leaned down once again, Y/n's screamed still muffed by their hand. She just hardly felt the vampire's fangs at her neck, before they were suddenly knocked off of her.

She sat up quickly and started to get up before she saw another vampire in her room. He was holding her attacker up by the throat, the vampire writhes and claws at the other's arms, but he wouldn't budge. The vampire clenched his hand tightly around the struggling vampire's throat before snapping it. The sickening noose made Y/n's face pale. The vampire slings the dead foe over his back before walking back to the window. Another vampire jumps in, taller than the other, Y/n felt her fear coming back. She gets out of her bed and hurried to the door. The vampire who supposedly saved her, nods at the other. The taller vampire nods back before rushing to Y/n at light speed, then chops her in the back of her neck, affectively knocking her out.

Y/n awoke with a sharp gasp, pain started to set into her head. She looks around, her window was closed, and her room seemed untouched, but she knew what happened. She was attacked by a vampire, and...saved by a vampire? Y/n quickly ran to her bathroom and looked in the mirror, checking her neck for any bite marks. Thankfully, there was none to be seen. Another bad thing about having vampire hunters constantly on watch, is that they check students and teachers for bites. There have been instances, where a vampire would turn a human into one of them. It's rare, but not all together unheard of. If you were bitten, turned or not, you would be taken by the hunters immediately. The sound of her alarm made her yelp, shaking her from her thoughts. She sighed heavily, now she was going to be late. Y/n hurried to get dressed before running off to class. 

Y/n just barely got to class before the bell rung, her teacher gave her a concerting look as she hurries to her seat. The entire time, Y/n couldn't get last nights events out of her head. Why would a vampire attack on of their own just save her, a human? It wasn't a pleasant rescue though, another vampire knocked her out, giving her a massive headache. But more importantly, how did a vampire get past all the hunters? The whole thing gave her more questions than answers, then again, did she even want answers? Curiosity killed the cat they say, and in this case, looking for answers from blood thirsty demons killed the human. She might as well just forget it and try to move on.

"Miss L/n? Miss L/n!" Y/n snapped her head up towards the front of the class. "Uh, yes sir?" She asks. "Miss L/n, I asked you to give me an answer to this problem. We're you not paying attention?" He raises an eyebrow. "S-sorry, I guess I zoned out." Her teacher shakes his head and calls on another student, who answered. Eventually the bell rang for next class, students left the room, Y/n not to far behind. But she was stopped by her teacher. "Miss L/n, mind staying for a talk?" Y/n sighs under her breath before turning back to him. "Yes sir?" Her teacher called her over to his desk, she hesitantly walked towards him. "You seemed distracted today. Is there something wrong?" He asks. What could she say to that? If she told him about the vampires, he would for sure call the hunters.

"I just, couldn't sleep last night. I'm tired, that's all." Y/n says with the most convincing smile she could give. Her teacher hummed, his expression told he didn't believe her. "If you say so. Hurry on to class now, and try to get some sleep tonight." Y/n nods before leaving the class room. How would she be able to sleep tonight? If those vampires got onto campus so easily before, what's stopping them from doing it again? How would she be able to protect herself? While deep in thought, Y/n had bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry about that." She apologized, she looked up at the person she ran into. It was man who looked around her age, he looked down at her with annoyance. He didn't say anything before walking past her. "Huh, ok then." Y/n mutters before continuing on. "What was that about?" She glances back at the man, there was something off about him. She shook it off before entering her next class.


	2. Chapter 2

Y/n looked out the window of the classroom, she had finished her assignment early so she had some time to relax. She would have taken this time to study, but she felt drained today, and for obvious reasons. "Maybe I should asked to move dorm rooms. Nah, I might have to share a room if I do that." She thinks to herself. "I guess I'll have to take it up with the hunters..." She leans her head on her hand as she continues to look out the window. It was a pretty nice day considering what happened last night. There were a couple of hunters not too far away from her view, they had their weapons at the ready. Y/n would have thought that unnecessary, now she thinks the total opposite. She never thought a vampire could ever sneak past hunters. It all seemed crazy, we're the hunters not on duty? No they're always....wait a minute.

Y/n leans closer to the window, there were three figures speeding towards the hunters. Her eyed widened once she realized what those figures were. "Vampires..." She whispers. She turned out to be correct, the vampires skillfully killed each hunger before they could even raise their weapons. After the vampires sped towards the classroom she was in. "Vampires!" Y/n yells as she stands. Before the rest of the class could react, the three bursts through the window. The class was now in a full panic, everyone started to head towards the door. But the vampires were too quick, the took out the majority of the class room in under just a few seconds. They slashed through the students like swords, cutting each one down. Everyone left managed to get out the class, all except Y/n who was injured badly. She looked down at her leg, there was a huge gash on her calf. Two of the vampires ran ahead to kill anyone else they could find, one stayed behind to feast upon the dead students. However, once he saw Y/n, he made his way over to her. Y/n crawled backwards, desperately trying to get away from him.

It was happening again, only this time, she feared that she wouldn't get out alive. 

"Captain!" A brown hair male runs up to another, shorter, male. "There are vampires on the campus, they just attacked a classroom!" The shorter male sniffed the air, the other was right. "Damn it. I knew they were going to attack, but this happened way sooner than we expected. Get the rest of the squad and meet up with me later. Don't get caught by those hunters, I'm going to take care of those little shits." The other male saluted him before putting on his hood then running off. The man did the same with his good then ran off to the source of the attack. "Those god damn Titans. It's like they're begging for our attention." Said the man. "Well they have it." He growls slightly.

Y/n whimpered under the vampire's gaze as he got closer and closer to her. This was it, she was going to die here. The vampire pounced at her, Y/n shut her eyes tightly, bracing for impact. But the only thing she felt was something cold splattered on her face. Slowly, she opened her eyes again, to see the vampire's head falling from his body. It rolled over next to her, his eyes still moving around, gurgled noises coming from his mouth. "How pathetic." Said a new voice. Y/n looked up and saw the same man she ran into earlier. He walked over to the head and placed his foot on top of it. "You shit heads are a waste of energy. You should know not to prowl around where you're not wanted. Too bad you won't learn from this mistake." He said before crushing the head under his foot, all while having a look of disgust on his face. Y/n was once again frozen, but this feeling was so familiar. Was he...

"You...you saved me." She manages to get out. The man looked down at her and scowls slightly. She crouches down to her level, making her flinch. He takes out a handkerchief and wipes away the blood from her face, gently, which surprised her. "You think I was just going to let that shit head kill you?" Y/n blinks a few times. "...We're you the one who saved me last night?" She asks. "I was." The man stands up again. "You seem to attract danger don't you?" He looks back down at her, this time something caught his eyes. Her leg, which was still bleeding. His eyes widened as the smell of her blood entered his nose. Y/n noticed this, her heart rate started to pick up again. He moved towards her again, but was stopped when he heard foot steps approaching. "Captain!"

The man turned his head to the classroom entrance, three vampires ran in. Two males and one female. "We took care of the vampires, what's our next move?" The brunette male asked. The man was silent, his eyes still on the girl below him. "Captain Levi?" The brunette spoke again. The man, supposedly named Levi, finally turned back to the tree. "We'll be leaving." He says. "We need to track their scent back to where they were sent from." Levi gives one last glance at the girl before walking to the three vampires. "How many students were killed outside of this class?" He asks. "Around twenty sir." Said the blonde male, he seemed more timid than the other two. Levi uttered a curse under his breath before walking past them. "The hunters started flooding the area, it's best we leave while we still can." Said the female vampire. "Right. Let's head out." With that, the four ran off.

Meanwhile, Y/n was wondering what that was all about.


	3. Chapter 3

"Captain, what about that girl? Shouldn't we have taken care of her like last time?" Asked the brunette. "Not this time. But I'll be keeping an eye on her." The three vampires looked a little shocked. Was their captain actually showing interest in a human? He noticed this and scowled. "Problem?" The two males quickly shook their heads, the female just stayed silent. "Why her specifically?" She asked. "I don't have to explain myself to you cadet. Focus on the task at hand." The female rolled her eyes, but obeyed him anyway. 

The campus was shut down due to the recent by vampire attack. The hunters questioned every student that was in the classes that were attacked. They were checked for any bites as well, thankfully no one was bitten, but some were injured. Students were instructed to leave for home until campus was reopened. This would be a bit of a problem for Y/n, she didn't have a place to go back to. And it weren't for her aunt, she would be out of luck. Her aunt was on vacation so she had the place all to herself, it was a decent house. Big enough for one or two people, her aunt even left some money for her. Once Y/n got there, she immediately went to bed, once again she was left drained. But it was foolish of her to think she could actually get a good night's rest tonight.

Y/n was shortly woken up by the sound of someone entering her room. She already knew what was coming next, was it even worth fighting? She glanced over and saw Levi, she sat up slightly. "What do you want from me now?" She mutters. "You're coming with me." He said with a stern tone. Ok, that snapped her back into reality. "Excuse me?" Y/n raises an eyebrow. "I'm not going anywhere with a vampire, protecting me or not." Levi walked closer to her, his eyes shine through the darkness of the room. "You'll come with me if you value your life. This place isn't safe for you anymore, or was the slaughtering of your fellow classmates not enough of a hint?" Y/n swallows a lump in her throat, she wanted to forget that ever happened. She was luckily to get out with only a light injury. "You could be one of those students. Do you want that?" Y/n gripped the sheets on the bed. "I don't understand, it's always been unsafe. What difference is there? You vampires have always been dangerous! We've always had to be afraid of you! So what's changed?" She snaps.

"Because there's an uprising on the way. Eventually this entire area will be swarming with vampires, then you'll really know what danger and fear is." Levi said with a more serious tone. "And if you don't want to be apart of that, I suggest you come with me now." Y/n sighs, what was the right thing to do? Could she really trust him? Sure he's saved her, twice, but he was still a vampire. At this point she couldn't tell what was right or wrong. "Fine..." She finally says. Levi picks her up, to her surprise and carries her out of the house and runs into the nearby woods. Y/n hung onto him tightly, just how fast was he going? And where was he taking her? "Where are going?" She asks. "I'm taking somewhere safe." He simply says. "Ok...but why? Why are you doing all this?" Levi was silent, which angered Y/n. Before she could question him again, the two arrived to their destination. "We're here." Levi speaks up. Y/n looks up to see a huge house. It almost looked like a mansion. "You live here?" She asks. "Me, and a couple of dumbasses." Levi sets her down and guides her inside the house.

Once inside, Y/n was greeted by a room full of vampires...

Y/n suddenly felt uneasy by their presence, they were all staring at her. It made her feel like at any second, they could attack her, and she wouldn't be able to do a thing about it. "You brought a human here??" Asked one of them, they were a female with brown hair, tied into a ponytail. Her eyes sparkled through her glasses, they seemed to be filled with much interest for the human girl before them. "I did. Don't even think about touching her, shitty glasses." Levi growls under his breath. "Awww, I just wanna ask her a few questions!" The female whines. "Why did you bring that human here?" Another female speaking up. She was one of the vampires back at the school, she had short black hair and matching black eyes. "It should be obvious by now. Anyhow, none of you are to lay a finger on her. Am I understood?" The group of vampires nod. Levi then guides her up the stares, the brown hair woman from earlier ran to the bottom of the stairs. "Can we at least get her name!?"

"Y-Y/n!" Called back Y/n nervously.

Levi lead Y/n up to a room, that was pretty decent and spacious. And very, very clean. "Is this your room?" Y/n asks. "It is." Levi shuts and locks the door behind them, making Y/n more nervous than she was. "C-can you please tell me why you brought me here?" She stutters. "I have a suspicion that my blood may be bound to yours." His answer made Y/n all the more confused. "What does that mean?" She asks. "It means, you are mine." Levi walks closer to her, making Y/n back away from him. "W-what?" She whimpers. Levi takes her by the wrist, his grip was sturdy yet gentle. He brought her wrist up to his mouth. "There is one way to make sure. But I'll need your consent, otherwise it would be a waste of both of our time."

"Why would I ever want that?" Y/n finally snaps. "You stole me away, brought me to a house full of vampires, and now you're trying to own me or something!? No! I do not give you my consent!" Y/n yanks her wrist back. Her anger didn't faze Levi one bit. "I'll tell you why you'll want that. You are a human, even the weakest vampire would be able to kill you. If our blood does make a bond, I'll be able to give you my protection. You'd never have to worry about being attacked again." Y/n bit her bottom lip as she thought. This was all too much, it was crazy. Being protected by a vampire from vampires. What was this, some horribly written movie made for teenagers?

Y/n sighs deeply before looking up at him. "Do I really have much of a choice at this point?" She asks. "I can let you go if that is what you really wish." Levi tells her, though something deep inside her made him want to take that back. Y/n hesitantly holds her wrist back out. "Please make it quick..." She says barely above a whisper. Without another word, Levi takes her wrist and slowly raises it back up to his mouth. His fangs poked at her flesh, making Y/n shut her eyes tightly. Levi brought his fangs all the way down, piercing her flesh making Y/n yelp. Once her blood made contact with his tongue, something sparked within him. Levi brought her closer to him, his arm wrapped around her waist tightly. The pain in her wrist slowly started to fade into something else, it made her feel like she was floating. She heard that some vampires, after they find a human, their bite can cause the human they caught to experience pure bliss while they're being drained of their blood. But she had no idea what it felt like until now.

With what little strength she had left, she tried to push Levi away. He seemed to have caught on and pulled away from her. Y/n blinks slowly, the feeling in her legs started to give out. Levi's hold on her was the only think keeping her from collapsing. "I think that proves it." Levi mutters into her neck, he wanted so badly to sink his teeth in right then and there. But he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself if he did. Y/n closed her eyes, what had she gotten herself into?


	4. Chapter 4

Y/n groans as she wakes up, she sits up and looks around. She was in the same room she was in before, in a large comfortable bed. She looks down at her wrist, two puncture marks were left from when Levi drank her blood. Y/n got out of the bed and towards the door, it was still locked. She furrows her brow and unlocks it before walking out and down the stairs. The house seemed empty, where were the vampires? It brought her relief and anxiousness at the same time. "Hey there." Y/n jumps at the voice, she quickly turns around and sees young girl with blonde hair, next to her was another girl with short brown hair and freckles. "I don't think we've officially met." Said the blonde while smiling. "My name is Krista, and this is Ymir." The brunette simply nods her at Y/n. "How are you feeling? You seemed a little shaken up when you got here." Y/n couldn't help but feel relaxed by Krista, she seemed to be the nicest vampire here.

"I'm Y/n. And I was, and I still am." Y/n rubs her arm shyly. "Oh, I'm sorry about that. I promise you we won't try and hurt you." Krista gives her a soft smile. "As if we could." Ymir rolls her eyes. "Levi has her marked, he'd kill us if we tried anything with her." What she said made Krista's eyes widen slightly. "Levi marked her already?" Krista whispers. "Marked?" Y/n thinks. "Is that what that's called?" She shakes her head. "I haven't been marked. I don't think I have at least." Ymir chuckles. "Yeah, we would ave heard that if he did." Krista lightly slaps her arm, her face turning red. "Ymir! That's inappropriate! What if Levi heard you?"

"Heard what?" The three turned to see Levi, accompanied by five other vampires. "Eh!? N-nothing!" Krista grabbed Ymir's hand and hurries off. "Ooh, it's you!" The vampire with glasses walks up to Y/n. "Hello Y/n, we meet again!" She circles her like a shark. "Mind telling me about yourself? What do you humans do on a daily basis? I'd imagine it's different for each human, so let's just stick with you." Y/n blinks a few times, clearly confused by this woman's interest in her. "Oi, shitty glasses. Stop pestering her." Levi speaks up. "Oh please Levi, I'm not touching as you requested. Just let me ask her a few-oh! How rude of me, my name is Hanji. It's a pleasure to meet you." Y/n looks past the crazy lady and to the other four. "And who are they?" She asks.

The brunette went first. "I'm Eren, and these two are my friends, Armin-" The blonde male waves shyly. "-and Mikasa." Unlike the other, she didn't do a thing. You could kinda make out her character..."And my name is Jean." Said the last male, was it just you, or did he have sort of a...horse look to him? "Well, it's nice to meet all of you. Thanks for not trying to kill me." Y/n laughs awkwardly. "There sure are a lot of you here huh?" She asks. What where they all doing here? Are they family? "Well this isn't all of us." Said Armin. "There are five more of us actually." The corner of Y/n smile twitched slightly. Then that would make...thirteen vampires! And she was stuck in the middle of them all...Armin noticed her discomfort. "Ah, don't worry though. They won't hurt you either." He tried to reassure her. "Yeah, you're under our captain's watchful eye." Said Eren. Y/n could feel Levi's eyes on her, but she didn't dare look back at him. "Uh, so where are the rest of you?" Y/n asks. "Hunting, surveying the territory, you know, the normal." Jean tells her. Yes, the normal. "Is that where you were?" She asks. "We were at your campus." Said Mikasa. "We wanted to find out why vampires were targeting that specific spot." Eren chimed in. "That place was crawling with hunters too, more than there was. Which is confusing, why would vampires want to target a heavily guarded place like that?"

"We're assuming there's was an inside source. Someone at that campus told the Titans to come there." Armin adds. Titans? Like the giant people? "What are the Titans?" Asked Y/n. "The Titans are a rival vampire pack. They're the most dangerous vampires there are. They never leave any surviving humans when they take blood. They even attack their own kind and all vampires alike." Hanji speaks up. "And we, are the vampires who take out those bastards." Eren smirks. "So vampires have their own name for their packs? What are you called then?"

"We're known as the Survey Corps."

After chatting with the vampires of the Survey Corps, Levi decided to take her out to the woods. "Why did you take me out here Levi?" Y/n asks as she looks around at the nice scenery, the trees towered over the two. Y/n could hear the sound a woodpecker somewhere in the distance, and the chirping of birds. "I thought you could use some fresh air. This whole situation must be overwhelming." Levi answers. "It has been." Y/n sighs. "I'm glad some things were cleared up though, the only thing that's on my mind, that really confused me, is the whole blood bonding thing." Levi looks back at her. "What's so confusing?" He asks. "Well, does this mean I'm...like your property or something?" Levi stops walking and turns back to Y/n. "I don't own you, but I do protect you. And if you're marked by me, you'll be untouchable." Y/n thought back to what Ymir said. "And, what's marking?"

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm not going to mark you until you're ready. Until then, I won't let anything happen to you." Y/n couldn't help but feel calmed by his words. Her heart felt lighter, which confused her. There was no way she was falling for a vampire, was it the bond? It had to be, whatever he did to her must be going to her head. But, maybe it wasn't the fact that he was a vampire that threw her off, he seemed to be decent for one. He seems to care about humans enough to go kill some vampires that attacked a whole school of them. "Levi, have you ever killed a human before?" She just had to asked. "I have." Y/n didn't know how to feel about that. On one hand, she understood, he was a vampire after all. It's what they do. On the other hand, it frightened her, to think that she was with murderer and possibly multiple ones. The two continued to walk in silence.

"Y/n." Levi's voice made Y/n jump slightly. "Y-yes?" She asks. "Tell me about yourself." Y/n gives him a confused look. "You don't need to know about me just yet. So, tell me about you." He clarifies. Y/n hums as she thinks about what to tell him. "Well, you know I go to collage. I'm planning on getting a well paid job somewhere. It would probably be a boring desk job, but what can you do?" Y/n shrugs. "And there's not much to say about my family..." Her tone shifts to a sadden one. "My parents were killed when I was a kid. I lived with my aunt until I went off to collage."

"Vampires, I'm guessing?" Levi asks, Y/n nods. "I promised myself I wouldn't stop trying to achieve my goal. They wanted to see me succeed, but you know..." She glances up at Levi. "I...I don't hate vampires. But, it still hurt." Suddenly Levi wraps his arms around her waist and brings her close. Y/n's breath hitched. "What are you doing?" She mutters. "What does it look like? I'm hugging you, obviously." Levi gently placed his hand on the back of her head, stroking it lovingly. Y/n let's out a relaxed sighs and nuzzles her face into his chest. "I'm sorry for freaking out on you the first day you brought me here...thank you for protecting me." Levi nods in response. "You'll have to learn some self defense if you're going to stay here." He tells her. "I might not always be there. It would be reassuring to know you can protect yourself."

"Ok. Are you going to teach me?" She asks. "Yes. It won't be easy. Are you willing to put up with some pain?" Y/n nods, she didn't want to be protected forever. She wanted to fight for herself for once. Not long after that day, Levi would train Y/n. Needless to say, he wasn't too easy on her, there were multiple times when Y/n would go to bed with her body aching and wake up sore. But it would all be worth it when she could finally fight on her own. The next time they trained, Y/n managed to land a few punches on Levi. He caught the next blow. "You're getting better. But you're still to slow." He lets go of her fist. "Try again." Y/n tried to pin him, but it was no surprised he was the one to pin her instead. "And now you're just getting overconfident." Y/n groans, her eyes opened to meet his own. She couldn't help but blush at the sight of his handsome features.

"Well sorry, I've never fought anyone before, much less a vampire!" She huffs, turning her head away from him. Levi's eyes seemed to be glued to her neck. "I could tell." Y/n glares at him angrily, her facial expressions soften slightly at the sight of his blue eyes, now red. "Levi, when did you last drink?" She asks. "A while..." He answers, her scent made Levi want to salivate, but he'd rather die than drool on himself. Y/n's heart rate picked up when she felt his breath on her neck, it was all so much, and yet she didn't move away. "Can I?" Levi mutters. His eyes still on her neck, but he wouldn't move. "Y-yes..." Levi brought his fangs down on her neck.

Like last time, it hurt like hell before it turned into a blissful feeling. Her hands found their way onto his shoulders, she gripped at his shirt. Levi pulled away and licked up any blood that he missed from her neck, making Y/n whimper lightly. "That should be enough for now." Levi looks down at Y/n, her eyes started to become heavy. Levi picks her up and takes her to his room, so she could sleep off the dizziness.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days had past since Y/n was welcomed into the home of the Survey Corps. She met five more of members, Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt, Connie, and Sasha, who was quite the glutton. And today, Levi wanted her to meet someone who he spoke highly of. It made her nervous, what kind of person would she be meeting? "Uh, Levi, who exactly am I meeting?" Y/n asks. "My commander. He's the head of the entire Scouting Regiment." That didn't make her feel any less anxious. Soon enough, the front door opened, reveling a rather tall blonde male, with very bushy eyebrows. The squad saluted as he walked in. "At ease." The man said as he walked up to Levi. "Nice to see you again. And who might this be?" He looked down at Y/n. Levi looked to her, expecting her to answer. "Oh, I'm Y/n, L/n. Nice to meet you sir." The man smiles "Nice to meet you. My name is Erwin Smith." Erwin looks back at Levi, he looked like a child next to Erwin. "I never thought I'd live to see the day, that Levi Ackerman, bonded with a human."

"Agreed!" Hanji laughs. "Shut it." Levi said, clearly annoyed. Y/n decided to change the subject. "So, you're in charge?" She asks Erwin. "Yes, I am. But you don't need to be so formal or tense around me. You're safe here." Y/n smiles slightly as his warn tone. "Now, if you will excuse me, Levi and I have much to discuss." Levi nods and follows Erwin to his office. 

Hours later, Levi returned to his room. Y/n looks away from her phone and over at him, he looked exhausted. "Levi? Are you feeling ok?" She asks, putting her phone aside. "I'm fine, just tired is all." Vampires got tired? Well, she knew they did, but that would happen after they do something excessive. Like hunting, fighting, or going a long period of time without feeding. "Did you go out hunting?" Levi walks over to his desk. "Not hunting, Erwin informed me of some suspicious activity near our territory. We had to go and check it out." He sits down and starts writing something down. "And what happened? We're there vampires?" Levi nods. "Yes, plenty. They gave us the run around, we expected they were trying to distract us from something bigger. Turns out, we were just chasing some stupid ass blood suckers." Levi groans as he messages his head. Y/n gets up from the bed and walks over to Levi. She placed her hands on his shoulders and rubs gently. Levi tenses slightly then slowly relaxes under her touch. "Don't you get days off?" Levi chuckles slightly. "As if. I "work" twenty-four-seven. It's rare I ever get a break."

Y/n leans down and hugs him. "Then sleep while you can. Come on." Levi sighs and stops writing. "The hell with it." He mutters before picking Y/n up lays down on the bed. Y/n smiles and strokes his head, she couldn't believe she was falling for a vampire. And there was so little she knew about him. "Levi? How long have you been captain?" Y/n asks. "Many years." Levi answers plainly. "Now stop questioning me and sleep." Y/n decided to keep pressing. "Can you eat human food?" She asks. "Brat..." Levi grumbles. "Come on, I'm genuinely curious." Y/n pouts. Levi sighs heavily before answering. "Yes, but I can't survive on it alone. Now go to sleep." Y/n considered stopping but one question in particular made her all the more curious.

"Have you always been a vampire?"

"...I was human once." Y/n looks up at him. "Really?" Levi hums in response. "I was turned on the brink of death. And I joined this squad years later." Y/n wondered who turned him, and what happened that nearly killed Levi. He seemed indestructible. But from his tone, she could tell he didn't want to talk more about it. "Ok, I expect to hear more later. If I'm going to stay here and be your "bonded", we need to know more about each other."

A week later, Y/n's campus has opened up again now that is was safe to go back, well safe by the Vampire Hunters standards. And Y/n was planning on going back, but. She apparently wasn't allowed to go. Y/n lets out an annoyed groan as she remembered her and Levi's later conversation. 

"No." Levi said with a stern tone. "What? Why? You heard what the hunters said, it's safe to go back!" Y/n says with a somewhat childish tone. "You believe the hunters over me?" Levi raises an eyebrow. "Those fuckers can't be trusted for shit." Y/n crosses her arms. "Why? You think one of them told the vampires to attack the school?" She asks. "Possibly. There might be a vampire hiding within the hunters, so no, you can't go back." Levi tells her. "Levi, I need to go back. I have my entire future planned out, despite what's happened, I'm not going to throw it all away. Please..." She begs him, but Levi wasn't budging. "My answer is no. And that's final." 

Y/n sighs as she leans back on the bed she was on. She looks up at the ceiling in silence for a few moments before she felt her phone buzz. She picks it up and looks at the notification. It was an email from her professor. She hadn't heard from him in forever. She taps the notification to open the email, and read through it.

"Dear Miss L/n

I'm looking forwards to you returning to class tomorrow. You have always been my best student after all. Though, I'm sure you might be apposed to coming back after the recent vampire attack. But you have no need to worry about that, the Vampire Hunters have been doubled on school grounds. No one is allowed in or out without their ID's, and everyone is checked for bites every morning and afternoon. If you're still up for it, I'll be looking forwards to having you back.

P.S. Night classes have been moved to tomorrow night. Join us if you're interested."

After finishing the letter, Y/n thought about what she read. She wanted so badly to go back to school, she couldn't believe that after all her hard work, she was stuck with a bunch of vampires. She knew that they were doing this for "her own good" and was just trying to protect her, but she couldn't throw away her future like that. No way in hell she was going to go back on her word....

The next day, Y/n managed to get out of the house. She used the excuse that she was visiting her parents, even though...she'd have to go the graveyard if she wanted to do that. But, it seemed to work on the group, and it made it all the more convenient that Levi wasn't there. Y/n hurried back to her campus, that was a ways away actually. Levi made it feel like it was so much closer than it really was. But she eventually got there, and she was more than happy to be back. As expected she was checked for bites and had to show her ID to the hunters before she was let into the school. Y/n smiles as she entered her classroom, it dropped slightly when she saw more than half of the class absent. It was fair, anyone normal would be too afraid to come back. But Y/n had been living with vampires, and even blood bonded to one of them, she wasn't exactly normal anymore. Y/n found her seat just as her professor walked in, he smiled as soon as he saw her.

"Glad to have my students back. Now, I know some of you may be a little nervous. Especially after everything that went down, but I assure you, something like that will not happen again. Now, let's begin shall we?" 

Classes were over as soon as they begun, Y/n stayed back for her night classes, so did her professor. It was silent, it almost always was when waiting for the other students to arrive from different classes. The only thing that could be heard was the shuffling of papers from her professor. Then, suddenly he spoke. "I'm glad you're back with us miss L/n." Y/n perks her head up and smiles slightly. "It's good to be back. I've missed this." Her professor smiles and walks over to the door and shuts it, much to Y/n's confusion. "It seems our fellow classmates won't be joining us. Oh well, makes it easier on me." He chuckles as he walks over to Y/n's desk. "Teaching one student over multiple is always a load off."

Y/n didn't say anything, she only nods as she opens her books. "Oh, we won't be needing that." Y/n looks up at him. "What do you mean?" She asks. Her professor walked over to the nearby window, he smiled as he looks out. "It was quite unfortunate, what happened. Those poor students...if I knew that you were in one of those classes, I would have done something about it." Y/n grips her book tightly, something wasn't right. He turns back to her. "But luckily, you came out alive. If it had been otherwise, he would have had my head for sure." Y/n swallows a huge lump in her throat, no way in hell was this happening again! She got herself ready to make a break for it. "I would have done it to myself if it happened! If my best student were to be killed, because of my poor instructions! Oh miss L/n, you understand my worry don't you?" He starts to walks back to her, Y/n quickly gets up and runs for the door. But of course she didn't get far, she was pinned against the door, her he'd being held down onto the door with her arms held behind her.

"No...no no no! Miss L/n. You can't do that. I am expecting someone very important, and I can't have you running off before he gets here." Y/n cried out for help, but no one came. "Yes! Help! Someone help this poor girl! Come on, you have to be louder." He laughs, leaning down to her neck and breathed in her scent, it gave Y/n a disgusted feeling. "Eh? Who have you been around Miss L/n?" He sniff her neck again, his eyes widen with shock and terror. "Levi....Ackerman..." His grip on her arms became tighter, to the point where his claw like nails were piercing her skin. "Ah!" Y/n let's put a pained yelp. "You've been...around Levi Ackerman...you lucky girl!" He wails with laughter. "Oh! He'll kill me for sure! So it shouldn't matter what I do next right? Right!?" The crazed vampire licked her neck, Y/n wanted to vomit.

"It won't matter...sooo!" His fangs scrapped at her neck. Y/n's eyes went wide with panic, she screams out for anyone to save her. And to her relief, someone finally came. The vampire professor was torn from her and thrown against the whiteboard roughly. Y/n fell to the ground and covered her neck, he didn't break her skin, but for some reason she felt the need to protect that certain spot. "You fucking idiot. You had one job." Y/n looked up and saw three familiar vampires. "Annie, Reiner, Bertholdt! Thank god..." Y/n says through sniffles. "Hurry up and take care of him." Reiner tells the other too. Annie nods and kicks off the professors head. Y/n closed her eyes, not wanted to see her teachers decapitated head. She heard the something stabbing into what she could only be her professor. "Grab her, we're way behind schedule. He's going to be more than pissed with us." Reiner looks to Bertholdt. The taller man walks over and picks up Y/n. "Thank you, Thank you so much..."

"Don't thank us...we're not saving you so we can take you back to Levi." Annie tells her. Y/n looks down at her confused. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Come on," lets go." Reiner and the other two ran off with Y/n into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where are you taking me?" Y/n asks. When the three didn't answer her, she got angrier. "Hey! Where are you taking me!? Why won't you take me back to Levi!?" Reiner glares back at Y/n. "You'll know when we get there. And I suggest you shut it before we have to take drastic measures." Y/n growls and tried pushing Bertholdt away from her, attempting to getting out of his hold. "Ugh! S-stop! Come on, don't make this difficult!" Bertholdt says with as much restraint as possible. "Let! Me! Go!" Y/n punches him square in the face, throwing him off guard, and dropping her. Y/n quickly got up and ran off. Annie sighs and speeds towards her, once she was close enough she delivered a harsh blow to the back of her head, knocking her out.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Levi growls, it took everything in his power not to loose his composure. "She said that she was visiting her parents captain.." Eren says, fearful of Levi's rage. And rightfully so, he still couldn't forget about the brutal ass beating he was given years back. "Her parents are dead you dolts!" Levi snaps. "She went back to that damn campus..." Connie was the next to speak up. "C-Captain, Reiner, Annie and Bertholdt are missing." Levi sniffs the air, he was right, their scents were long gone from the house. "You don't think they took Y/n do you?" Asked Sasha. "Of course they did." Said Ymir. "So what's a next move?" Levi's eyes turned a deep crimson red. "We do what we've been doing since the begging...we kill those Titan bastards."

Once Y/n woke up, she found herself tied up and gagged. Panic started to set in, she struggled in her ropes and tried calling out for someone. All of it was useless. Suddenly light filled the dark room she was held in, and in walked the three from earlier and one new vampire. He had blonde hair and beard to match, glasses over his blue eyes. "You're finally awake." Said the man. "Just perfect, now we can finally get started." Y/n glared down the vampires, she felt so much hatred for Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt. How could they betray the Survey Corps? Y/n's growls and curses were muffled. "Oh? You have some words for your companions I see?" The man kneels down and removes the cloth that acted as a gag. "Why did you do this!?" Y/n hisses. "How could you betray your friends!?"

"You couldn't understand why we did this. We need the humans, way more than the world does. All they're good for is blood." Reiner tells her. "That, and they're needed for the plan. Speaking of, Annie, go ahead." The blonde female nods and runs out of the room. "If humans are so useless than why am I here?" The blonde male from earlier spoke up again. "I need Levi out of the picture. I know how strong he is, and if he were to fight me, he would kill me without a second thought. I already know he's on the way right now, coming to rescue you I'm sure." He chuckles. "But, if we use you, Levi would be at a disadvantage. Giving us the upper hand." Y/n glares him down. "And what makes you think I'll listen to you?" The man laughs at her brave act. "Because, you are a weak, pathetic human, who constantly needs saving." His tone became darker. "And if you want that squad of his live to see another day, you'll do exactly as we say." Y/n wanted nothing more than to deck this jerk in the face. But she didn't have much room to disagree. She couldn't let anything happen to her friends.

"Fine...What do you want from me?" Y/n submits. "We just need you. To sit still and pretty." The man stood back up and walked towards the door. "Should we stay here and watch her?" Bertholdt asks. "No need, she's only human. She's no threat." With that, all three out of the room, leaving Y/n all alone.

"Reiner, Bertholdt. You go after Annie, provide her with backup." The two men looked at the other confused. "I know Annie won't be able to take Eren with ease. Levi is no joke, you two have personally witnessed what he can do. The moment you see her falter, take action. But don't get in the way of our, secret weapon. Now go." Reiner and Bertholdt nod and run out.

Annie was closing in on the Survey Corps, her orders were to capture Eren and bring him back. She knew how many she was up against, so she had to plan out what she would do carefully. She would call for backup if she needed. Annie knew that the squad split into groups whenever there was a serious mission. She just needed to scope out Eren's group. Within the hour, she did just that, but to her dismay, Eren was with Levi. "Damn it..." Annie kept her distance from the group, when the moment was right, that's when she will strike.

"Alright, listen up." Levi said, catching the attention of Eren, and Mikasa. "Erwin, Armin, Jean, and Sasha will be coming back to us with as many scouts as they can get. While Hanji, Ymir, Krista, and Connie will provide us with backup. As soon as Erwin gets back to us, that's when we attack." Eren and Mikasa both nod. "Are you sure they'll be ok on their own?" Eren asks. "Of course they will, Erwin is just as strong as he is smart. Now keep your focus-" Levi stops dead in his tracks. The other two stopped as well. "Captain?" Eren looks back at him. "There's someone following us." Levi stares off into seemingly nothing. Eren and Mikasa started to sense the new presence as well. There was a long tense silence before there was a sudden figure pass by them. Before any of them could react, said figure knocks out Eren before grabbing him and running off. "Eren!?" Mikasa yells out in shock. "Annie." Levi growls. Before he could tell Mikasa to fall back, she was already chasing after Annie. Mikasa was just about to grab her, she was knocked back by someone else.

"I can't let you do that Mikasa." The black hair female's eyes widened at the voice. She looked up and saw no other than..."Ymir!?" The brunette kicks her in the gut roughly, throwing Mikasa off guard. Thanks to Ymir, Annie managed to get away. Levi hurries to Mikasa side. "Explain yourself Ymir." He demands. "That should be obvious shorty. I suggest your turn your asses around before you regret it." Levi glances over at Mikasa. "Go after Annie. I'll take care of Ymir." Mikasa nods and continued to chase after Annie, leaving Ymir and Levi. "Oh, you are going to regret this big time shorty. Say goodbye to your squad." Levi readied himself before Ymir pounces.

Mikasa caught up with Annie in no time. Annie glares back at him, she had to think fast. Mikasa was one of the strongest vampires in the entire squad. Annie was strong as well, but Mikasa could easily kill her. And Eren's unconscious body wasn't making it any easier. Mikasa jumps up before delivering a harsh kick to Annie's head, making her drop Eren. Before Mikasa could reach him, Annie tackles her to the ground. She wraps her hands around Mikasa's neck, she was attempting to break her neck. Mikasa kicks her in the gut to get her then swiftly kicks out her leg. Once Annie was down, Mikasa took out a stake, and raised it to strike. But before she could bring it down, she was pinned once again by someone new. She looks up and sees Reiner. "Annie! Go!" The female struggled to get up. "What about Eren?" She asks. "I'll handle it, just hurry!" Once Annie was up, she ran off as fast as possible. "Reiner..." Mikasa growls lowly.

"Sorry it had to end this way." Reiner slowly pushed a stake of his own down to her chest. Mikasa didn't didn't flinch, her fury filled eyes never left Reiner's. Just as the stake was started to pierce her flesh, a blade went straight through Reiner's neck. "Hands off my cadet." Levi then stabbed Reiner through the chest with a stake, yet he didn't die. Levi kicks him Mikasa before grabbing her and running. "What about Eren!?" Mikasa tries getting out of his grasps. "Bertholdt was getting closer, we would have been outnumber and killed. We'll go back for him after we come up with a plan." Mikasa couldn't take her eyes off of Eren, who was being hoisted up by Bertholdt. It looked like Ymir was talking to Reiner and Bertholdt, Reiner shook his head at whatever she was saying before they all ran off. "They want him alive, otherwise they would have killed him already." Levi tells her. Mikasa was filled with dread, her only reason for living, was being taken away from her...and there was nothing she could do to stop it...


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the Titan's hideout, Y/n struggled to get out of her restraints. If there was any chance that she would be able to escape, she would do everything in her power to do so. But, what would she be able to do if she did get out? She couldn't outrun a vampire, she couldn't fight a vampire, she wouldn't be able to kill one either. She never felt useless, to think she was going to die, because she couldn't defend herself. Right then and there, Y/n promised herself, if she were to get out of here, she would never let herself be taken advantage of again. She would learn to finally fight back, that way she wouldn't have to worry about things like this happening, and she wouldn't have to loose anyone else. Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening once again, illuminating the room she was held in. Her eyes widened once she saw who was entering. "Eren..." The brunette was unconscious in Reiner's hold. "What did you do to him!?" Y/n hissed. "Nothing yet." Reiner throws him down next to her, Eren's hands were tied behind his back. "As long as he complies, there won't be a reason to use more...persuasive actions."

Y/n glares him down. "You're awful. You're willing to kill your friends, and for what? A selfish desire to rule the world?" Reiner returns the glare. "We were kind enough to take that uncomfortable gag out of your mouth, don't make me put it back in." Reiner walks out slams the door shut. Y/n looks over at Eren, she tries scooting closer to him. "Eren! Eren wake up!" She nudged him as best as she could. Eventually Eren started to stir awake. "Ugh...the hell?" He tried moving his arms, but found that he couldn't move them at all. "What the hell!?" Eren looks around to see Y/n, tried up just like him. "Y/n! You're alive!" Y/n smiles weakly. "Yeah, for now at least."

"Where are we?" He asks. "The Titans hideout, I'm guessing." When she said that, it all came back to him. "Those bastards...did they hurt you at all?" He asks. Y/n shakes her head, she knew if she told him what happened before she was brought here, it would only anger him more. "What do they want with us?" Eren mutters. "Well, this one guy said that he was using me as bait to lure in Levi. The coward knows he would easily kill him." She answers. "Oh Levi is coming alright. Don't worry Y/n, we're going to get out of here." Eren tried to reassure her. "Eren, could you tell me a little more about these guys?" She asked. "Like, how are they so powerful? And how long have they been doing this." Eren told her as much as he could. How the Titan's have incredible healing abilities. He told her about their ways of fighting and hunting. The only thing he didn't know, was how long they've been doing this, he assumed it went back for centuries. But the one piece of information that stood out to Y/n the most, was the Titan DNA. Apparently it was rare, like a mutation sorts. Eren had such a mutation, he told her how the squad, aside from Mikasa and Armin, didn't trust him at first. The only way to kill a vampire with such a mutation was the behead them then pierce their heat with a wooden stake. If their head was still attached, they would be able to heal themselves.

"So that must be it then." Y/n says. "They want to use you to get what they want. The want you to join them to make them more powerful." Eren's eyes flashed with determination. "Well they're out of luck, no way in hell am I joining them!" He looks over at her. "Y/n, we should think of a plan just in case something goes wrong when Levi and the others come for us." Y/n nods. "What did you have in mind?" She asks. "I could probably buy you some time to get to safety, I can protect you while you escape." There was that word again. "Protect", she was so sick of being protected, especially at the risk of someone she cared about. "And what about you? You'll be able to escape too right?" She asks, Eren gives her a determined smile. "You bet I will." 

Levi and Mikasa has just caught up with Hanji's group. To their relief, none of them were injured. Hanji explained you then what happened just before Ymir turned on them. If it weren't for Krista, Ymir would have attacked the rest of the group. The look of sorrow on her face was heart breaking, she never thought Ymir would ever do something like this. She just couldn't except that she was evil, she just can't be. "Do we continue pressing on?" Hanji asks. "Of course, two of our members were captured. I won't have anyone else be taken." Said Levi. 

"So Annie has gone missing has she?" The same blonde male from earlier speaks, with a tone that was less than expectant. "That's one less skillful and strong vampire on our side. But we have just enough to fight back. Ready yourselves, this will be one of the most impactful fights you will ever be a part of." Reiner and Bertholdt both nod before walking off. "Do you think Annie will come back to us?" Bertholdt asks. "Maybe she will, maybe she won't. You know how she reacted when we had to kill Marco, do you really think she's up for something like this?" Reiner glances at the taller male. "I don't think Annie is the type to just bail on something so important. I'm just worried is all, if Levi squad catch her, they'll kill her for sure."

"I know your worried about your girlfriend, but the mission at hand takes priority. Keep your head focused." Bertholdt blushes at the word girlfriend. "She isn't my...you're right. I should stay focused." Reiner gives his friend a pat on his shoulder. Before either of them could continue speaking, a familiar scent filled their senses.

"They're here..."

"I'm sure they already know where here. Is everyone ready?" Erwin asks the army of vampires. They all readied their weapons, they couldn't mess this up. They had one chance to break through as many Titan's as they could to reach their leader. It was a slim chance, but a chance they had to take. Humanity could not fall to the hands of these monsters. "Forward!" Erwin leads the vampires, suddenly from the other sides hundreds of vampires came speeding towards them. Within a few seconds, multiple of Erwin's vampires were killed mercilessly. But they continue to push on. From a distance Levi watched on, he was ordered to hang back until their leader was revealed. He and Erwin knew those vampires would be slaughtered, but at this point, they had no other options.

Suddenly, one of the Titan's ripped off Erwin's arm. Levi gripped onto his sword, he was not suppose to show himself until their leader was shown. It was a direct order from his commander, he knew better than to go against his word. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw him. The leader of the Titan's. Perfect, Levi hurried down to the battle field. She cut down any Titan that stood in his way. He was slowly closing in on their leader...Zeke Yeager. 

Meanwhile the vampires of the Levi squad waiting for their opportunity to attack Reiner and Bertholdt. Mikasa was to find Eren and Y/n while the squad distracted them. Just as planned, Reiner was the first to show, once given the word, the squad moved in on him. Mikasa ran just behind the group. Hanji was the first to strike, followed by the rest of the squad. Reiner easily fought them each off, but it was just enough for Mikasa to slip past him so she could get into the hideout. She ran thought the endless halls, killing every vampire that dared to stop her. Eventually she reached the room where Y/n and Eren was being held. She kicks down her door, but only Eren was there, tied up and gagged.

"Eren!" Mikasa hurried to his side and untied him then removed his gag so he could speak. "They took Y/n, I don't know where...but they took her." Eren says with a defeated tone. Mikasa helped him up. "We'll find her, for now the squad needs our help." The two ran out, within the small time they were in there, the majority of the squad was down. Reiner had the upper hand, due to his mutation. Angered by the sight, Eren charged at Reiner, followed by Mikasa. "Where did you do with Y/n!?" Eren snarls as he throws a left hook. Reiner skillfully dodges and kicked him aside, Mikasa tried to land a few punches herself. But they were all blocked before she was thrown aside. "You'll see soon enough." Reiner said as he continues to fight.

Earlier before the attack started, Zeke walked into the room that held his two prisoners. He makes his way to Y/n. "Don't touch her!" Eren yells. Zeke sighs heavily, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a cloth. "I think I've heard enough from you." Zeke kneels down and attempts to tie it around his mouth. Eren thrashes and moves his head, trying everything in his power to stop Zeke from doing what he was about to do. Zeke clicks his tongue and roughly gags Eren, his fangs scraping at his hand slightly. Eren's yells we're muffled by the cloth. Zeke looks back to Y/n, who had a clearly disgusted look on her face.

"Shall we?" Zeke helps her up to her feet, and walks her out the door. "Levi and his squad have just arrived. And he brought many vampires with him, it's quite unfortunate." Y/n keeps her eyes on the ground. "Yeah? Well you do look like the type to be stupid enough to not plan for a situation like that." She spat, Zeke laughed. "Who said it was unfortunate for me?" Y/n looks up slightly. "He and Erwin are sending those vampires to their deaths. If you had the sense of smell like a vampire, you would smell the blood in the air. As you can see." Zeke guides her out of the hideout. Her eyes widened at the sight of a bloody battlefield, covered with bodies.

"It's a horrible sight, I know. Many of my vampires are out there as well." Zeke said with fake sympathy. Y/n couldn't tear her eyes away from the gruesome sight, so many, dead. She gasps at the sight of no other than the body of Erwin Smith. "If capturing you wasn't enough, killing his commander would certainly set him off." Y/n felt tears falling down her cheeks. "Why are you going this?" Her voice croaks slightly. "Why? Would you be able to understand it if I told you?" Zeke asks her. It didn't matter if she understood or not, this was cruel. He was willing to kill his own kind, and put his vampires at risk, just to reach a goal that might not even pay off in the end. It was a selfish desire, but she as human, didn't have much room to speak. She knew just as well as anyone, that humans were just as selfish. Humans have killed one another to achieve something that wasn't worth it in the end, and when it was, it would slowly crumble into worthlessness. The world was cruel like that, it is and always has been.


	8. Chapter 8

Levi was just ahead of Zeke and Y/n, he gripped the handle of his blade. But before he could move any further, Zeke took hold of Y/n and held her in front of him, causing Levi to stop dead in his tracks. "If it isn't Levi Ackerman. I've heard a lot about you, you're quite the killer aren't you?" Levi didn't answer him, all he wanted was to kill him and get Y/n out of there. "I'm sure you know how this goes, I'll be leaving here to continue my mission. And if you even think about getting any closer, or following me-" Zeke brought his face closer to Y/n's neck, she flinched and shut her eyes tightly. "-You know what will happen." Levi lowers his weapon. Zeke smirks, just as he was starting to move, Y/n jerked her arm free and elbows him dead square in the face. Zeke loosens his grip, she took the chance to get away from him.

"Y/n!" Levi calls for her, she started to run, she ran like she never ran before. Zeke growls and takes out a stake. "I hate it when a plan goes wrong." He aims the stake before throwing it as hard as he could. The stake went straight through her chest, just as Levi was about to grab her. Her blood splattered onto his face, she fell into his arms. "Y/n..." Levi mutters. "Y/n." He shakes her slightly, but there was no response from her. Right then and there, something snapped inside of Levi, he's felt something like this many many years ago when he lost two of his closest and only friends at the time. He's lost his former squad later on, he lost his commander, and now...Levi lays her down before speeding towards Zeke.

Zeke tried blocking whatever attack he would deliver, Levi cuts off his arm before getting behind him. Just as Zeke started to turn, Levi slices his eyes. Zeke let out a pained wail, right before both of his legs were taken out. He knew Levi was strong but this, was the work of a true demonic creature. Levi stands over Zeke and stabs his blade into his mouth, affectingly shutting him up. "All vampires can heal, but considering the damage I just did to you, it will take a while for you to recovery fully." Levi crouches down to his level, and raises his stake, ready to stab down. But right before he could, a Titan vampire charged at him, Levi skillfully dodges. The Titan grabs Zeke before running off as fast as they could. "...No...Get back here...Get back here damn it!!" More Titans charges towards him, Levi taking out each one. He knew this was just a ploy to slow him down so Zeke could escape, so he had to take out as many as quickly as possible. But by the time he was done, Zeke had managed to get away. Levi, now covered in blood, stood defeated. He had failed once again to protect his loved ones...

"Levi..." Came Y/n's weakened voice from behind him. Levi hurried back over to her, and crouched down to her level. Y/n's breathing was rasped and slow, but she was breathing none the less, it gave Levi a sliver of hope. "Y/n, listen to me. I need you to stay awake alright? Just stay awake." Levi lifts her up slightly. He sounded like he was underwater to Y/n, she wanted to stay awake for him, but it was so painful. And all she wanted to do was sleep. "I'm sorry for this Y/n." His words hardly reached her, and before knew it, she felt a sharp pain in her neck. The light sting started to grow more and more painful by the second. It was too much, Y/n felt her eyelids become heavy. Soon enough she drifted off to sleep.

The squad made it back to their shared home, they carried the bodies of Erwin and Y/n with them. The loss of their commander took a toll on all of them, it was only appropriate that he was given a proper funeral. Once everyone had said their final goodbye's, they went to the room where Y/n was. Levi never left her side since they got back. "Levi. How are you holding up?" Hanji walks over to him. Levi only answers with a dull: "Fine.". The entire squad waited anxiously for what Levi did to Y/n to work. Levi hoped and prayed that he wasn't too late to turn her. "What's the situation with Arlert?" Levi asks. "He's...adjusting." Hanji tells him. During the battle, Armin had killed Bertholdt. He didn't know to feel about it, Bertholdt was his friend...and he killed him. Though, if he didn't, Bertholdt would surely have killed him along with many many others. It was a tough choice, but one he had to make. And as for Reiner, he had been taken in as a prisoner to be questioned further. Then they would decided what to do with him once they got the answers they needed. Annie was eventually caught and held as prisoner as well.

Ymir, was missing.

"Do you want to say goodbye to Erwin?" Hanji asks in a gentle tone. Levi, not taking his eyes off Y/n, nods his head before walking away. "I'll watch her." Hanji says as he walks past her, Levi gave her a appreciated nod as he left. Levi approaches Erwin's casket, he places his hand on top of the casket. Levi owned everything to Erwin, he helped him out of a broken place. He gave him a chance to really live again, Erwin was the reason Levi stood here today. And now he's gone...Levi said his final goodbye's to his commander, his friend. 

"Levi!" The silent moment was interrupted by Hanji yelling for him. Levi scowls and walks back into the room. "What do you want shitty glasses?" Levi asked. "It's Y/n, she's waking up!"

The pain coursing through Y/n was mind numbing. Her body would not move, darkness enveloped her body. She was scared, she didn't know what was happening. All she could remember was being killed by Zeke, and the look on Levi's face. Where was Levi? Where was she? She wanted to find Levi, she wanted to see him again. She didn't want to die yet, she couldn't die yet! 

"Do you wish to live?"

Y/n tried to locate the source of the voice, but it was all darkness for miles. She wanted to speak, but nothing would escape her.

"Would you be willing to throw away your life as a human, to live once again? You will never die, you'll go through many life times, watching friends and loved ones move on without you."

Y/n thought about it, a life without death could be a horrible one. But she had made so many new friends, they were her family. If she were to die now, she would loose them forever. And she had Levi, if she dies now, she would never see him again. She couldn't do that, she loved him too much. She needed him and her friends. With everything that Y/n had, she yells out into the dark void.

"I want to live!" 

Soon light started to fill the void, her pain slowly started to vanish. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal, not her normal (color eyes, but a pair of crimson red ones.

Y/n blinks a few times, letting her vision adjust. She glances over to see Levi, his expression showed shock and relief. "Le-" Y/n was cut off by Levi wrapping his arms around her tightly. "You reckless brat..." Y/n could feel him shaking. Hanji smiles and leaves the room, leaving the two alone. "Wait, Levi, how am I still alive?" She asks as she hugs him back. "I had to turn you into a vampire. It was the only way to save you." He pulls back to look her in the eyes. "So, I'm a vampire now?" Y/n feels at her neck, it was still sore from where Levi bit her. "You're also marked." Levi tells her. Y/n moves her hand down to her chest, where the stake impaled here. There was nothing there, not even a scar, other than a blood stained hole in her shirt.

"I really thought I lost you." Levi mutters. Y/n gently placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry. I really am reckless." She avoids his gaze. "I was just so tired of being helpless and defenseless. For once, I wanted to take control and save myself for once. And in the end, it almost got me killed." Tears started to prick at her eyes. "Well, I'd prefer you did that then have that bastard take you away from me. What you did was reckless, but it was also brave." Y/n looks back up at him. "And now that you're a vampire, you'll be able to really push yourself beyond your limits from when you were human." Y/n smiles softly at his words.

"Do I have any powers?" She asks. "Other than healing, moving faster, and not aging, not that I know of. But who knows, that might change." Levi tells her. Y/n gets up, her legs were still a little shaky. Levi made sure to hold her in case she falls. "Everyone is waiting for you. Would you like to see them?" Y/n nods, Levi leads her out of the room. As he said, the squad was out waiting for her, well most of them were. "Y/n!" Hanji smiles. "Look at you! Now you're really one of us!" Y/n chuckles awkwardly. She got a few more compliments from the squad, some of them wanting to know how strong she was. "I wouldn't know, as you can imagine this whole thing is new to me." Y/n was a little surprised at how much better her eye sight was. It was like she could see every detail in the room. "Captain, has she fed yet?" Mikasa asks. Oh, how Y/n dreaded that. She had to drink blood now, the thought made her slightly uncomfortable, and yet, hungry at the same time. "No, I'll be taking her to do that right now." Levi tells them. Y/n waves the squad bye as the two left the house.

"So, am I going to have to hunt humans now?" Y/n asks worryingly. "You can, but if you prefer to steal blood bags from hospitals you can do that as well." Y/n pouts slightly, she didn't want to do that. Those people need that blood for a reason. "Is there anything else I can do other than harming and stealing?" Levi points out a near by deer. "Animal blood can tie you over. It's not as good as human blood though, it won't keep you fed as long." That would had to do, Levi stops there waiting. Y/n looks at him confused. "Kill the deer and drink it's blood." Levi says more clearly. Y/n looks ahead at the deer, who was none the wiser of their presence. "So, I just go for it?" She whispers, as if the deer could hear them. "Yes. Just don't hurt yourself." Y/n rolls her eyes, just how clumsy does he think she is? Y/n took a deep breath before sneaking forwards, Levi raises an eyebrow. He couldn't completely blame her, she had just turned into a vampire. How was she to know that she was more stealthy than she has ever been, even while running.

Once Y/n was just a few feet away from the deer, she stepped on a stick. It snapped, causing the deer to finally notice her and ran. Y/n sighs and runs after it, yet she didn't run normally as she thought she would. She actually sped ahead of the deer, crashing into a tree face first. The deer, had escaped her. Levi was soon by her side, offering his hand to help her up. Y/n takes his hand and stands up, her nose was bloody and sore. "What was that?" She asks, rubbing her redden nose gently. "Normal for a first timer." Levi tilts her head up and wipes her nose of the blood that dropped down. He knew it would heal soon, but he still worried for her. "You're not gong to have all your abilities under control at first. You have to slowly ease into them." Levi looks off into the distance. "Hang on." He ran off quickly, after a few seconds he came back with the same deer in his arms. He carried it as if it weighed nothing, Y/n was sure, if he wasn't a vampire, he could still hold it with ease. Levi drops it in front of her. "Eat."

Y/n looks down at the deer, telling from it's snapped neck, it was killed quickly and painlessly. Yet it still made her feel for the poor creature, but her hunger started to cloud over her mind. She hovers over the deer and silently apologizes before sinking her teeth into it. Once it's blood met her tongue, she couldn't control herself. She drank and drank from the deer, until it was nearly drained of blood. She pulls away, blood trickling down her chin, she felt full. Her eyes turning from red back to her (color) ones. "That was...an experience." Y/n pants slightly. "How are you feeling?" Levi asks her. "Better. My nose doesn't hurt anymore." Her sore bloody nose was completely healed, along with her sore body. "Can I try running again? I feel really energized now!" She smiles brightly. "I bet. Yes we can run." Y/n giggles and takes a speedy start, Levi chuckles slightly before following.


	9. Chapter 9

The two ran for a while before they approached a cliff. The two walked to the edge and looked ahead, the view was breath taking. Y/n's vision made everything so much clearer, she could see on for miles. She could see each leaf on the forest below them, the fluffiness of the clouds in the bright blue sky, and the smell of the earth filled her with a relaxing feeling. Maybe she could get use to this new life as a vampire. She looks over at Levi, who for the first time in knowing him, looked truly content. He looks over at her as well, to him, Y/n looked radiant against the landscape around them. His eyes tracked down to her mark, he smiles knowing that they would be together for a very long time.

"Levi? Remember when I said I wanted more answers at some point?" Y/n asks looking back over the cliff. "Yes." Levi says turning his attention back to the landscape as well. "Mind if I ask a few now?" Levi hums in response. "When did you become a vampire?" She asks. "Like I said, when I was child. My...uncle turned me as I was just about to die. I grew up learning how to control my abilities."

"Did you have vampire friends back then?"

"Yes. Two."

"Who were they?"

"Isabell and Farlan. Good people, they were the first people I actually cared about. They made me want to live."

"What happen to them?"

"Killed by the Titans."

"...How did you meet Erwin?"

"Not long before Isabell and Farlan were killed. He offered us a way out of the hell hole we lived in. That's how I joined the Corps."

"Has been hard?"

"I've lost plenty of good people, and friends. It hasn't been the best of lives."

"Do you regret becoming a vampire?"

"Sometimes. But me feeling bad for myself won't change anything. And, as cliché as this sounds, if I hadn't became a vampire, I would have never known you."

Y/n smiles and holds his hand, Levi tightens his grip lovingly. They took in the moment to be silent, enjoying each other's company. "It isn't over you know? Zeke is still out there. Meaning there will be still be Titans, we'll have to keep protecting humans and fighting. We'll have to fight until it's all over." Y/n looks at him with a determined glance. "Then I'll be there for it. I'll do anything I can to help, I'm done being the one who constantly needs protecting. I want to be a badass vampire too." She smirks. "Then you have a lot of training to do. And knowing you, it might be a few hundred years before you finally get it." Y/n punches his shoulder, Levi didn't move an inch. "Rude! I'm a fast learner!" She puffs out her cheeks. "We'll see about that, brat." Y/n smiles and hugs him tightly. "I may be a brat, but I'm your brat." Levi pets her head gently. "Damn right you are..."

"My brat."

"Now let's hurry back, I'm sure the rest of those idiots are dying to know how you're doing." 

From that day on, Y/n would learn how to fight and defend herself like the rest of the Corps. And eventually she became one of them. Protecting humans and learning how to control her bloodlust was difficult, but as she said, she was a fast learner. The future for her and the rest of the Corps was uncertain, but as long as they had each other, there was nothing they couldn't overcome. Though, they had a feeling...that something truly evil was on the rise...

~THE END~


End file.
